


Solitude Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS two sentence fiction. Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after Supergirl smiled near him.





	Solitude Evening

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after Supergirl smiled near him. He ceased enduring solitude when Supergirl's spirit haunted him.

THE END


End file.
